Mine
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Porque ella, era una persona increíble. La única persona a la que le había abierto su corazón.
1. Prologo

**Que buena manera de terminar la semana** ( _me estiro_ ) **ahora algo corto y genial para probar mis nuevos conocimientos XD**

 ** _Squee! pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. La historia es mía._**

* * *

Y allí estaba ella.

Escondida en alguna parte de la oscuridad, aferrándose a sus hombros como si temiera perderlo, el temía perderla la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando lo sostenía así se sentía tan seguro. Tan **_feliz_**.

Sus labios presionaban contra los suyos en rápidos y erráticos besos que no le dejaban respirar, el que no sabía en dónde poner las manos, sostenía delicadamente un puñado de su cabellera negra azabache jalándola hacia atrás cuando abrió la boca y reclamo un beso más profundo.

Y ella gimió.

 _Oh, mi Dios_.

Al oír su suave voz en un tono tan bajo, tan débil, tan desesperado, a comparación de sus palabras fuertes y cargadas de determinación, disminuir a un susurro lleno de anhelo y cariño. Todd jamás se sintió que pudiera provocar tan hermoso sonido en ella.

O callar sus palabras.

O besarla de esta manera.

Ella se aferra a su espalda, jalando por encima de sus hombros su polo, subiendo y arañando sin llegar hacer daño, con una clara indicación de que estaba ahogándose. Hundiéndose en este mar de besos y que anhelaba, no, **_deseaba_** que él se hundiera con ella.

 _Más…más…_

El no había puesto las manos en ella hasta ese momento, solo su deseoso cabello, él nunca podría ir más allá y sin embargo, sintió entre los dedos de su mano izquierda la tela del jean de su pantalón. Como repasando la calidad y lo áspera que sentía bajo sus dedos, pero el sabia, y se sonrojo al notarlo, que la acariciaba.

Deslizaba su mano por su pierna y él no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo solo el reprimir su voz en su boca, manteniéndola con los ojos cerrados para que no se diera cuenta, lo cual era tonto, al sentir un suspiro contra sus labios de parte de ella. Lo sentía.

 _Ella me siente._

Y no había sido su intención, esto, todo esto no había sido su intención. Esa noche estaba tan agotado y aterrado por el porvenir de mañana, tan decaído al hecho de haber llegado tarde, no verla y encontrarse más tarde en una pesadilla que al final lo hiciera gritar.

Pero ella estuvo allí.

Y ella lo consoló como siempre y…

…sus labios solo estaban allí.

Y su cama.

Y sus ojos dorados, su sonrisa llena de amor.

Y sus manos rodeando sus hombros.

Tan indefensa debajo de él, que, simplemente…

 _No puedo…_

-Mmh… –gimió una vez más en su boca, en su lengua.

Él no se resistió y siguió ahogándola, manteniendo el beso, que ella se quedara allí.

Se aferró a su espalda y entonces ella lo apego desesperadamente y el suspiro y se enrojeció.

Y finalmente se separó.

Cuando su boca libero la de ella, ella suspiro desesperada y enrojecida, su cabello negro rebelde y esparcido sobre el edredón de su cama, su mirada parecía perdida mientras lo veía jadeante, extasiada y confundida.

Todd supo en ese momento que… el simplemente no podía.

Era demasiado hermosa.

-¿T-Todd? –ella susurra sin dejarlo irse, abrazado sus hombros, se mordió el labio con timidez y dijo- si te vas…es un mal momento para hacerlo.

Todd la miro y trago saliva y cerró los ojos, puso sus manos a sus costados en un intento por impulsarse hacia arriba, pararse y alejarse de allí y tal vez tener un respiro de aquellas emociones tan intensos que en ningún momento de su vida habían aparecido tan dulces y apremiantes.

 _Oh, Dios._

-L-Lo siento… –susurro avergonzado- yo…esto simplemente…lo siento….no puedo…

-Todd –ella acaricio su rostro y el la miro.

Era tan hermosa.

-Eso no es muy justo… –frunce el ceño con una leve molestia, pero el nota el rubor en sus mejillas y entiende que tanto como él, esto había sido todo menos algo de lo que debería disculparse- Todd, ¿me oyes?, no es justo…

La miro con el corazon temblante y se inclinó para besar su frente, ella protesto abrazándolo de nuevo, el de verdad lamentaba decepcionarla así.

-Nessi –la miro con timidez y verdadera agonía en su rostro- lo es, no es justo.

Nessi lo entendió o pareció hacerlo, porque se abrazó más a él.

-No tienes que irte –susurra presionando tentativamente sus labios con los suyos, el hizo poco para evitarlo- quédate.

-Nessi…es una cama…estamos en una cama y yo –busco las palabras y se tragó la pena- yo nunca….

-No me importa –busco su mirada y lo hizo verla, le sonrió- Todd, siendo sincera me gustas así, eres cuidoso y me quieres y yo te quiero… esos detalles no me importan.

El quería hablar pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios y suspiro.

-Y…aun así –susurra mirándolo con un brillo especial- no me importaría que…uhm, tu sabe…

El agrando los ojos y salto para atrás.

-¡Nessie, no! –exclamo rojo y por la gravedad, que maldita sea en un momento así, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruscos fuera de la cama.

Y gimió… de dolor.

-Todd –ella sostiene su mano jalándolo, aunque bastante tarde, Nessie suspira inútilmente- lo siento… esto, ¿estás bien?

El la vio y se cubrió los ojos enrojecidos, ya fuera de la cama el revoltijo en su cerebro se desato al presentarse el dilema de si volver a la cama o no, ella soltó su mano y se levantó.

-Lo estoy… mm –murmuro mirándola sonrojado y sin tener idea de que hacer.

¿Por qué era tan complicado?

Y la respuesta nació como una flor en primavera.

 _Tengo miedo._

Algo tan claro como el agua, pero cuestión era, ¿de qué?

Nessie lo miro asintiendo con leve preocupación en sus ojos, apretó los labios y alejo la mano fuera de su alcance, bajo la mirada con incertidumbre.

 _¿De qué? ¿de qué estoy asustado?_

El casi, no podía pensar en una respuesta coherente, sus ojos voltearon a otro lugar y se cubrió el rostro, luchando con las ganas de besarla de nuevo.

Era aterrador. Esto de querer estar cerca de ella hasta ese punto.

-Todd –oyó la susurrante y consoladora voz de ella frente a él- está bien, lo entiendo.

Él se quejó en voz baja por hacerle esto.

-Lo siento.

-No, no te disculpes por eso.

Todd bajo sus manos y la miro, Nessie le sonrió en comprensión y cariño, ella era tan buena.

 _Ella es la mejor persona en este mundo._

-Yo me precipite un poco, ¿no? –Bromea un poco y baja la mirada- lo siento.

Definitivamente el no podía hacerle eso y sin embargo el solo asintió.

-…no pasa nada.

Nessie suspiro y le sonrió de vuelta, dio palmadas a su lado y él se sentó, ella tomo su mano y por unos minutos dejaron que los latidos de sus corazones se calmaran.

El la miro de nuevo y ella presiono un beso en sus labios.

Inocente, dulce y consolador.

El suspiro sonriendo un poco.

-Te quiero –susurra abrazando sus hombros y apoyando su frente con la suya.

El no podía estar más feliz y tan triste por decepcionarla de esta manera.

-Te quiero…y lo siento –suspiro con pesadumbre ella lo volvió a besar.

Acaricio sus mejillas y presiono sus labios suavemente sobre los de él y le sonrió de un modo en que le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Y él estaba dispuesto a creerle.

-No lo hagas –le susurra mirándolo a los ojos- puede no ser esta noche, ni durante esta semana, está bien, podemos esperar.

La miro con un brillo de esperanza.

-¿Podemos? –sonrió con timidez, apretando sus manos con cariño.

-No eres el único inexperto en esto –dice roja y él se rio- además…yo no iré a ningún lado.

-Te creo.

Nessi le sonrió y le dio un beso en sus labios antes de separarse y reanudar con sus tareas del día, antes de que el caos de emociones aflorara en su corazon, él se sintió feliz de que a pesar de que fue un completo inútil en ese momento.

Así que, estaba decepcionado, sí. De sí mismo, por haberla arrastrado con él a una pasión que los llevo a ningún lado.

Pero confiando que, en algún momento, aquí sea o en la otra vida. Esto iba a pasar.

Porque ella, era una persona increíble.

La única persona a la que le había abierto su corazón.

* * *

 **Yo! O hola!**

 **Caliente este fic?...mmm, estuve practicando, aunque no llegue más que hasta allí XP**

 **Me dio un subidón de deseos por crear algo impresionante y lo logre.**

 **Con Todd para darle "algo" de azúcar si me entiende 7u7**

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Debería continuarlo?**

 **Escribanlo en sus reviews!**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**"Squeek!" pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez, la historia es mía**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Fantasía**

-Shhh

Todd exhalo todo el aire que pudo antes de lanzar un suave suspiro, de pena y terror, ansia y deseo, no podía detener los latidos de su corazón y ella lo sentía.

-Nessie… ah, para… mmh

Todd la miro con ojos desconcertados y ansiosos, lágrimas de confusión se arrimaban por la comisura de sus ojos y se derramaba por sus mejillas, pero a pesar de la intensidad con el cuerpo que dominaba encima del suyo con su piel caliente lo mantenía quieto en su lugar.

La deseaba.

Nessie respiraba con aire contenido y las mejillas sonrojadas, sus muslos apretaban las caderas de Todd mientras los húmedos labios de su feminidad empañaban de besos su miembro erecto, tanteando su grosor con afecto ciego y nada inocente.

Todd gimió y movió las manos.

Nessie le sonrió suave y preciosa, Todd exhalo el aire una vez más para contenerse, ella apretó el abrazo de su cuerpo contra el suyo y no pudo evitar jadear con desesperación.

Sus manos estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama y, aunque por sorprendente que fuera, Todd no sentía algún temor. No podía concentrarse en romper sus ataduras si ella seguía con esa frágil y tortuosa caricia.

-Aah… Ness… oh, Dios mío… –jadeo al sentirla más fuerte e impaciente- Nessie… _Nessie_ …

Estaba atrapado y Todd se alarmaba de lo peligroso que era llevar las cosas más lejos, su corazón no lo soportaría más… y tampoco su miembro.

-Tan caliente –suspiro Nessie sonrojada y con sus mechones negros acariciando suavemente sus hombros y cubriendo apenas sus pechos, Todd se removió bajo suyo mirándola suplicante- oh no… aah… aún no.

Ella empezó alzar las caderas y el corazón de Todd se aceleró.

-No, espera –se empezaba agitar, Nessie sujeto su miembro con una suave apretón por el tronco y lo obligo a gemir- mmh!

Todd la sintió, el primer roce fue casi como un cosquilleo, y forzó sus muñecas de las sogas sin resultado. Nessie lo dejo entrar, y entonces perdió el aliento.

Nessie lanzo un gemido de placer y Todd jadeo desesperado gracias la nueva sensación, perdía el aire y arqueo su cuello al colchón, lanzando su cabeza junto con su grito a las sabanas, y sin querer alzando las caderas y terminando con la suave penetración.

Fue hermoso.

-Aahm!

Escucho su chillido de sorpresa y tembló al sentir su interior, suave y caliente, húmedo gracias a los fluidos del placer que provoco al tentar su miembro. Encajo perfectamente dentro de ella.

 _Estoy aquí… dentro de ella y…no es un sueño… ¡oh, Dios mío!_

Todd no tuvo tiempo de deleitarse con la nueva sensación, a pesar de que corría a su cerebro un montón de interminables pensamientos, el suave movimiento de caderas de Nessie lo puso en blanco.

-Aah…

Sube y baja, lento y húmedo, sube y baja, carnoso y estrecho, sube y baja, su nombre se deslizaba por la punta de su lengua.

-Todd –gimió ella al bajar de nuevo sobre su entrepierna y estremeciéndose deliciosamente encima de él- oh Todd… _oh_ … _oh, Todd_.

Sintió que ella lo mataría susurrando su nombre así, moviéndose así, Todd deseo poder acariciar su rostro quería ver sus ojos y apartar su cabello. Quería ver su expresión, su boca abriéndose para respirar ante la placentera sensación que él le provocaba. Saber eso le daba a Todd una especie de orgullo, satisfacción, un sentimiento que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Pero tenía las manos atadas y solo podía limitarse con saciarse con la imagen de su piel sudorosa, pálida y suave bajo la luz de la luna y su cabello azabache que se perdía en la oscuridad.

 _Si solo pudiera ver sus ojos_.

Entonces Todd movió las caderas hacia arriba y se unió a ella.

-Aahm

 _Así que, así se siente…_

-Todd… oh, aahm…

 _…cuando algo que quieres es tuyo._

-Nessie… mmh

Se sentía bien, se sentía tan bien que Todd empezó a descompasar el ritmo de sus caderas, apoyo los pies sobre el colchón y alzo las piernas para tener algo de apoyo, y empezó acelerar las cosas.

Nessie apoyo las manos en su pecho y gimió con placer al sentirlo acelerar la pasión que había esta noche, en la oscuridad, batiendo sus cuerpos más profundo más rápido.

-Sí… sí, así… Oh, Todd –gimió Nessie intentando sincronizar sus caderas y sus movimientos con su repentino entusiasmo- si… más… aahm… _más_.

-Nessie… oh, Nessie! –exclamo Todd al sentir el ritmo de sus cuerpos más acelerado, más desesperado y más fuerte.

Todd empezó a comprender su necesidad, su deseo, el de deseo de ambos, el deseo de poseerse al mismo tiempo. El deseo de batirse de esta manera tan íntima y sexual, separarse y volviendo a unirse ante la oscuridad de la habitación, solo acompañados por el sonido de sus respiraciones.

 _Más rápido, más fuerte, más…_ _ **más**_

-¡Oh, Todd! –jadeo Nessie roja y húmeda, estaba tan apretada y se oía tan desesperada, el lastimero jadeo de su pecho le provoco a Todd un deseo ansioso de llegar a donde ella, finalmente ella empezó a moverse más, erráticamente sin parar- ¡Aahm! ¡Aah!

Intento no quedarse atrás, la perdía en ese mar de intensas sensaciones y se moriría si sucedía algo y no estaba con ella, a su lado como siempre, apoyándola hasta ser el último en quedar en pie.

La fuerza de sus ruegos y deseos lo hizo más fuerte y empezó a elevar las caderas violentamente en su interior, Nessie grito de amor y placer mientras sentía como ella se perdía, se iba lejos y Todd estaba desesperado por impedirlo.

-N-Nessie! –grito con el calor en su corazón y en sus embestidas, sintiendo su cuerpo anhelar la libertad de esta naciente y desesperada necesidad.

 _Tengo que… oh, Nessie!_

-¡Aaahm! –grito Nessie arqueando su espalda y sentándose justo en el momento preciso.

Todd sintió tensarse dentro de ella y entonces… supo que había logrado alcanzarla.

Y el no pudo evitar unirse a su grito hermoso, a su placer, sin retenerse ninguno de los dos cuando la caliente ola de deseo y pasión llenaron a la chica que se estremecía de puro placer encima suyo.

La sensación de libertad embargo su ser y su corazón estallo de amor y alegría.

Y cuando Todd volvió a respirar, supo que todo había terminado.

-Oh, Todd –susurro Nessie en la oscuridad, oía su respiración acelerada y su feminidad entumecerse nuevamente a su alrededor- te amo.

Todd sintió el pecho hincharse otra vez de felicidad y suspiro encantado.

-Nessie… te amo –dijo sonriendo aliviado y sintiéndose tan bien.

Ella se inclinó a su rostro y Todd disfruto de nuevo el goce de sus besos, amorosos y consoladores, apremiantes y esperanzados. Sin dejar de repetir aquella frase en sus labios y en sus corazones.

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto._

Y más tarde esa noche, Todd beso la frente de la chica entre sus brazos, Nessie descansaba ahora de nuevo vulnerable y casi indefensa. Cansada pero alegre de haberle hecho el amor.

Él jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente, jamás podría pagarle toda la alegría que le había dado a su vida.

Y de haberle dado absolutamente todo para alcanzarlo.

Incluida ella.

 _Mía_ , pensó con una sonrisa.

 _Solo mía._

* * *

 **Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, termino, no sabía por dónde empezar, así que, uhm…. Tendrán que imaginarse como llegaron así, yo solo quería hacer esta escena**

 **y** ** _tan tan_**

 **Le hice el día a Todd, ¿ahora quien sigue? Ouo**

 **Es broma, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado**

 **Que tengan buena noche**


End file.
